Santa, Baby
by KebertXela
Summary: Guess who's home for the holidays?One shot. Shota, Yaoi, Incest. Lemon. ItaXSasu


Hello, all! This is Asuka Kawazoe with a little present for the holidays. Let's hope yours is just as good as the Uchiha brother's will be!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or else this would be happening right now. I also do not own Marilyn Monroe's _Santa Baby_

Warning: The following contains shota, yaoi, and incest. Don't like? Don't read!

Santa Baby

Sasuke couldn't help but stiffle a yawn as he hung candy canes on the tree, their red stripes beautifuly contrasting with the green needles. He had been up since early in the morning, wraping gifts and hanging decorations. It was just like Itachi to procrastinate until the last minute before doing Christmas shopping. The traffic had been hell, with all the people going to see their families, but this year it was just Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke beamed, placing the left over candy canes in a bowl on the table. Itachi was never home for the holidays, so this one was special. This one had to be done right. The fire crackled and popped soothingly, all that was left was some music. Ah, now where did he keep the Christmas CD's? They hadn't had a real Christmas in years, and he'd forgoten where they kept them. Sasuke riffled through the closet, sneezing fromt he dust he stirred.

"Ne? Do you have a cold this Christmas, Ototo?" A silky voice came from behind him. Sasuke jumped up, turning as his eyes met with the deep onyx orbs that belonged to his beloved Itachi. Itachi was powdered with snow, it covered his shoulders and fell from him as he took off his scarf. Sasuke took hold of Itachi's collar and he removed the scarf, bringing Itachi's lips to his. "Ototo," Itachi cooed, "You know...you shouldn't kiss me if you have a cold. I don't want to get sick." Sasuke stuck his tounge out at his brother.

"I'm not sick, aniki." He said, hanging Itachi's scarf in the closest. Itachi wraped his arms around Sasuke, taking his chin.

" Nfu," He smirked. "That's good, or I couldn't do this." Itachi said, capturing Sasuke's lips for another kiss, this time gently passing his tounge through Sasuke's lips. Sasuke slowly let his hands drift to Itachi's pocket, taking out a plastic case. Itachi jumped, as Sasuke held his prise in the air: a CD. "Sasuke, you weren't suposed to see that until tomorrow." Itachi pouted.

"But I need it now, brother." Sasuke smirked, reading the label : _The Night Before Christmas, a collection of Christmas classics_. "It's perfect." Itachi smiled.

"Well, at least you like it." He said. Sasuke turned to his radio and popped the CD, pressing play. Sasuke smiled. Maybe Christmas wasn't such a bad thing afterall. "Ototo," Itachi said, as the begining of the song began to play. " Come sit with me on the couch, huh?" Sasuke happily obliged, sitting down on his brother's warm lap, letting his head rest on Itachi's chest. Itachi wrapped a blanket around them both, holding his brother close.

_Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me_

_Been an awful good girl_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

Sasuke reached over to the table, taking a candy cane from the bowl and unwraping it, softly tasting it. He leaned forward, so that he was sitting directly on his brother's hips and held the end of the candy cane to Itachi's mouth. Itachi accepted, gently suckling on it. Sasuke smiled, leaning forward to replace the candy came with his tounge, tasting the mint in his brother's mouth. 'Mn." Itachi said, brushing his hand over Sasuke's face, deepening the kiss. Sauke pulled back, slowly dragging his tounge up the candy cane, then taking it into his own mouth and playing with it. Itachi gently rubbed Sasuke's hips, holding him close, watching this display. Sasuke smirked as his felt his brother getting hard underneath him. Itachi kissed Sasuke, taking the candy cane out of his mouth, and slowly dirfting his hands from Sasuke's hip and slid them under his shirt.

"...Itachi...since you let me have a present early, I think I'm going to give you one now..." Sasuke said between kisses. Itachi trailed his fingers up Sasuke's back, leaving goosebumps. Itachi's touch always made him so hot, like trails of fire were left behind by his skilled fingers.

"And what would that be?" Itachi said, drifting his hands under Sasuke's arms to his nipples, gently pinching the hardened nubs. Sasuke leanied forward, resting his head on Itachi's shoulder as his brother played with him. He gasped.

"It seems you've already guessed." Sasuke said, taking his shirt off and dumping it in the floor beside them, along with the candy cane. Sasuke gently licked the inside of Itachi's earlobe as he whispered. "I'm all yours tonight, aniki."

_Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue,_

_I'll wait up for you dear_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

Sasuke pulled on his brother's shirt, and Itachi took it off obediantly. Itachi then brought his head down, gently flicking his tounge across Sasuke's sensitive nipples. Sasuke breathed through his teeth as Itachi took it into his mouth, suckling and niping with his teeth. Sasuke rann his fingers through his brother's hair, taking down the ponytail. "Ah!" Sasuke cooed as Itachi's hands found their way to his crotch, gently rubbing his ever-hardening bulge.

"So, can I unwrap my present, Ototo?" he said, playing with the zipper on Sasuke's pants.

"...yes..." Sasuke said quietly. Itachi gently slid his younger brother's pants off his body, rubbing Sasuke through his underwear. "...Ah, Itachi..." Sasuke moaned to his brother's touch, stripping off the last of his clothing.

"Such a good boy." Itachi said, stroking the length of Sasuke's cock. Pleasure shot up through Sasuke's spine as he gasped.

"Neh...! Touch me, aniki! I...I'm all yours!" Itachi replaced his hand with his mouth. He brushed his tounge on the head of Sasuke's cock, and took it into his mouth, sucking roughly. Sasuke arched his back and cried out in pleasure, thrusting his hips up in retaliation as Itachi sucked, up in down in full strokes with complete devotion. "Ahhh! ...More...like that, yeah..." Itachi suddenly brought his head up, abandoning Sasuke's cock. Sasuke whined, wanting more.

"Now, now, Ototo. If you aren't a good boy, all you're getting tonight is coal."

_Think of all the fun I've missed,_

_Think of all the fellows that I haven't kissed_

_Next year I could be just as good_

_If you check off my christmas list_

_Santa baby, I want a yacht and really thats not a lot_

_Been an angel all year_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

"...I-I am being a good boy...but, you barely even got started..." Sasuke said, giving puppy dog eyes to his brother.

"Ah, but little brother, don't you think my cock deserves some attention, too? It is my present, after all." Itachi said, pulling down his pants and releasing his hard cock from it's clothed prison. Sasuke watched with big eyes as Itachi stroked it's length, already wet and slippery.

"...Maybe you're right..." Sasuke said, leaning forward with interest. Sasuke wrapped his hand around it's shaft in awe. "It never fails to surprise me...how big this thing gets..." Sasuke began gently stroking, his eyes half-lidded as he picked up his pace, licking his lips in an ever-sultry manner.

"Mmmm..." Itachi said. "Do you like it?" he said teasingly.

"Oh, yes, big brother," Sasuke replied, "I just can't help but wonder how it tastes..." and with that he brough Itach's cock into his mouth, softly sucking at first. Itachi ran his hands through Sasuke's hair, guiding Sasuke along. Suddenly Itachi pulled Sasuke's head to him, causing his cock hit the back of Sasuke's throat. Sasuke gagged at first, surprised by Itachi's sudden force, but adjusted and continued to suck, deep-throating him.

"...Ahhhaaa..." Itachi moaning in delight, throwing his head back as he bobbed Sasuke's head back and fourth. "..ha-harder!" Sasuke complied, sucking with more force and vigor. "Mmm, yeah..." Suddenly, Sasuke stopped, pulling back and taking Itachi's length out of his mouth. Itachi frowened, but Sasuke chuckled.

"Can't have you cuming too early, now, can we?" He smiled. Itachi smirked, pushing Sasuke onto his back.

"Then I guess It's time we fucked, no?" he said, Sasuke consented, gently stroking himself. Itachi put his fingers in his mouth to het them wet, but then spied a better tool.

_Santa honey, one little thing I really need, the deed_

_To a platinum mine,_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks,_

_Sign your x on the line_

_Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Itachi leaned down and grabbed the candy cane from earlier, sucking on it insted. When he was sure it was good and wet, he leaned toward Sasuke.

"What the-? You're not gonna...," But Sasuke was cut short as his brother shoved the candy cane into him. Sasuke arched his back with the unfamiliar tool inside him. "Ah!" he gasped. Itachi smiled, as he stroked the candy cane in and out of his brother. "Why..." Sasuke said, gasping. Itachi smirked.

"Just playing with my gift, Sasuke." He said, taking the candy out. Itachi soon replaced it with two of his fingers.

"...Ahhhh, Itachi...muh-more!!" He moaned, thrusting along with Itachi. Itachi sissored his fingers inside his little brother's entrance, and Sasuke hissed in pain.

"Does that hurt? Is it too tight?" Itachi asked.

"No, it's okay..." Sasuke said. Itachi took his fingers from his brother, pulling Sasuke's ankle's to rest on his shoulders. He smiled, staring at the gasping little boy before him.

" You're so beautiful, Ototo..." Itachi said, gently rubbing the creamy white skin on Sasuke's inner theighs. "Are you ready?" Sasuke nodded, and Itachi slowly pushed his cock into Sasuke.

"Oooohhh!"

"...Ngh...Sasuke, you're so tight..." Itachi said, pushing more and more of his cock into Sasuke's young body. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

"I-I'm sure...Ah!...Please...press in deeper!" Itachi pulled back, so that his cock was almost out of Sasuke, and then thrust back into him, hitting his prostate on the first try. "Ahhhhh! Itachiiiii!!!!" Sasuke cried out, in a mix of pain and pleasure. Itachi moaned, gasping. Sasuke felt electric shocks travel through his body with each thrust, tingling through his fingers and and making his toes curl. "Yes! Yes! Oh, god, aniki...It's so good! So good!!" Sasuke moaned out, griping the sides of the couch until his knuckles turned white.

"Ahhhaaa!" Itachi moaned with his younger brother, loving the warm wetness of Sasuke's ass.

"Oh, Itachi! Harder! Harder!!!" Itachi complied, pumping Sasuke, gripping onto Sasuke hips as Sasuke thrust back at him, desparate for more and more pleasure. "I'm gonna...gonna.."

"Oh, yes! I'm almost there, Sasuke. Just a little...longer,"

"Hurry, I...I can't take much more!!!" Sasuke gasped, as Itachi frantically pumped in and out of Sasuke. Sasuke arched his back as Itachi groaned.

"Ngh, Sasuke! Ohhhh, Sasuke!"

"ANIKI!" Sasuke moaned, exploding, his cum shooting out and covering his stomach and chest, even hitting his chin. He felt Itachi spill his white hot seed into him, gasping fro breath. He lay there for a moment, dazed, as Itachi pulled his softening cock out of him. He felt Itachi's cum leaking out of him onto the couch, but he didn't care. Itachi scooped up Sasuke and held him in his arms, once again wrapping the blanket around them.

_Come and trim my chirstmas tree,_

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's_

_I really do believe in you,_

_Let's see if you believe in me_

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring,_

_I don't mean on the phone,_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

Sasuke snuggled against Itachi's chest, eyes heavy with sleep. "Best Christmas ever..." He cooed, as Itachi gently brushed Sasuke's hair back and kissed him.

"Same time next year?" Itachi said, purring from the after glow of sex.

"Really? You'll be here next year?" Sasuke said, kissing his brother's lips softly.

"Of course, if Christmas is this fun I might make it a habit." He smiled, humming along with the CD, as Sasuke fell asleep, he mouthed the last few words.

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry, tonight._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you liked my little Chritmas story! It was written and posted all on Christmas Eve.

Reviews love

-Asuka Kawazoe


End file.
